1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to ornamented eye-glass frames and in particular to eyeglass frames incorporating temple frame members that are adapted to receive interchangeable ornamental trim members.
2. Prior Art
The prior art discloses numerous references that embody eyeglass frames having temple members and/or frame surfaces that are ornamented. An example of a reference that illustrates a device for ornamenting the temple frame members of eyeglasses is Applicant's patent No. D-341,609. The design disclosed is a tubular assembly of individual ornaments that can be removably disposed upon the temple frame member. The device shown is substantially uniform along its length and therefore is incapable of conforming to the shape of the temple frame member. The present invention design overcomes the inadequacy of the reference by using an ornamented trim member that is spirally mounted upon the central portion of the temple frame member and therefore conform to the actual geometrical configuration of the temple frame member.
A second example of ornamented eyeglass frames disclosed by the prior art is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 2,960,787 which uses ornamental suspending members having a planar body with rivets secured perpendicularly to the temple contacting surface of the body and include a hook on a surface near the center of the planar body. A particularly shaped hook having jewels or other ornamental designs is removable attached to the hook formed by the slits in the planar body. However, a primary difficulty of this reference is the inability to interchange the ornamented features with others that can be selected by the user. The present invention fully resolves this inadequacy.
A third example of ornamented eyeglass frames disclosed in the prior art is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,883 in which clip-on decorative parts or wings are provided and can be mounted to the front surface of the frame adjacent the lens. However, the device described in the prior art does not provide for the ease of interchangeability of the decorative wings in the manner utilized by the present invention.
The present invention resolves the inadequacies disclosed by the prior art. The present invention provides for interchangeable, ornamental trim members to be removably secured about the temple members of eyeglass frames. A trim member comprises an elongated, flexible ornamental assembly that is adapted to be spirally wound about each temple frame between selected locations along the temple member at which trim receivers are secured to the temple frame. Trim positioners are secured to the opposed ends of each trim member and are adapted to be removably secured to the respective trim receivers. Each trim frame member may be ornamented at the discretion of the user and is interchangeable with other trim members having trim positioners secured at the opposed terminus thereof.